Peyton's Dilemma
by MommaZaugg23
Summary: PRINTED UNDER NEW USERNAME! Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get rocky in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she confides in.
1. Chapter 1

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter One

The sunrise shown down on Tree Hill like every morning before, only this morning was different. Peyton tossed in bed trying to hide her pale cheeks from the sunlight shining through her window. Finally after giving up, she rose out of bed. Stretching and yawning she staggered her way toward the bathroom to brush her teeth. She took a glimpse in the mirror and noticed her hair was a mess and she had an unsightly bruise on her chest. She slid down the top of her Clothes Over Bros concert tank and noticed the bruise was larger than she had thought. She looked up at the ceiling as to remember what had happened the night before with Nathan.

Blurred images of Nathan on top of her, how wound up he was and how much she loved him being inside of her, but where did the bruise come from? "I know Nathan didn't have that much to drink. He's never rough with me unless he's drunk. But I do like it when he's rough. Hmm?" She shrugged it off and continued to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once all cleaned up Peyton walked over to her vast record collection and pulled out AC/DC's "Back In Black" vinyl album and placed it on her record player. "Hell's Bell's" blared in her room as she stood painting yet another mural on her wall. "Peyton!" Her dad yelled for her from the kitchen. "Peyton! PEYTON!" She finally heard him and ran downstairs.

"What's up, Dad? Mail come yet?" She said as she snatched a doughnut from the center of the dining table. Her dad looked up at her still dancing to the music while he held a letter out to her. It was labeled "Art Institute of San Francisco". Peyton drew in a deep breath, "I can't open it. What if they rejected me? No, no I don't want to be denied again." Just as she placed the letter back on the table her best friend, Brooke, busted her way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sawyers! Jesus, Peyton, what the hell dragged you out of bed?" Peyton sneered at her and continued dancing about. "Ugh. Ok, well I was just coming by to show you the new freshman of the great University of Boston! Me! I so got in!" Peyton nearly choked on the doughnut and ran over to Brooke and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you kidding me, Brooke? You got in!" Brooke pulled the acceptance letter from her purse and pushed it in Peytons face.

"Holy shit, Brooke!" Peyton looked as excited as Brooke did. "So, Ms. Sawyer, have you received any letters from the, oh I don't know, 50 colleges you applied to?" Peytons eyes strayed down to the letter on the table. Brooke noticed and picked it up. "Brooke, no!" Peyton made a dash for the note when Brooke moved out of the way. She landed face first on the floor with Brooke standing over her. Mr. Sawyer sat there enjoying his coffee and doughnut as Brooke read the letter aloud:

" Dear Peyton Sawyer,

We at the University are sorry to send you bad news but your application has been denied. We are sorry for this inconvenience. "

Brooke looked down at Peyton whose eyes were filling up with tears. About to retreat to her room, Brooke stepped in front of her. "Peyton, don't be mad." Peyton began to argue with Brooke about how difficult it is for her to get accepted and how much she wanted to go and how the other colleges denied her as well. She began to cry and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Shh. Peyton I meant don't be mad because..... You got in! I was messing with you. It says right here, "we are thrilled to give you the good news that you will be entering in the freshman class of 2009 with a full scholarship! I am dead serious, you got in Peyton!" She shoved the letter into Peytons face who couldn't stop re-reading the first sentence of the paper. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! DAD, I GOT IT!" She looked to her dad as a tear streamed down his cheek, "I am so proud of you, sweetie. I knew you could do it." He rose from the table and grabbed Peyton and Brooke around the neck and hugged them close. " Oh my god! I have to get dressed and go tell Nathan!" Peyton hauled up the steps and into her closet. She rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a black tank with a jean mini-skirt. She brushed her

hair and headed toward the Scott residence.

Nathan poured sweat as he lifted over 150 pounds on his bench press. He knew he had to buff up for the High Flyers tournament coming up in the end of May. Dan stood over him spotting when the door bell rang. "Son of a bitch! Keep it up, Nate. Deb, get the damn door!" Dan yelled upstairs to his wife. Deb stood in the kitchen sipping a glass of Chardonnay when she heard Dan's ranting from the other room. She walked toward the door and pulled back the curtain. She eyed Peyton in disgust and unlocked the door, "Come on in, Peyton. Nate, your trashy girlfriend is here!" She went back into the kitchen and poured another glass of wine. Nate ran to the front door still dripping with sweat.

"Hey Peyton. What's up? I would hug you but I'm kinda gross at the moment." Peyton looked at him waiting for an apology for what his mother had said, but it didn't come. "I have got great news, Nate. I got into the Art Institute of San Francisco. I start in two months." Nathan grabbed the letter from her and read it. "Well, Peyton that's great! I am so proud of you!" She told him that she wanted him to be the first to know. "Wow, Peyton. You have wanted this for some time. I hope you have fun. And you know we have to make the most of these last two months." His eyes trailed down her body as he spoke the last sentence. Then his glare stopped at the bruise on her chest, "What happened there?" She looked down and then looked back at him, "You mean.... you didn't do this Nate? It happened last night." Nate chuckled, "Nope, wasn't me. What happened last night? I was at home all night." Peytons stomach dropped, " You were where?"

If it wasn't Nathan then where could that bruise have come from? Lol.....I don't expect good reviews for this chapter, I kinda did this as a spur of the moment type thing but I promise it will get better, just stick with me. I did not steal this story if anyone was wondering. I am TribalQueen32, I just couldn't remember my password and the email I used is long gone, so I created this name to update this story lol.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Two

Peyton stared back at Nathan with confusion in her eyes. "Oh, well I was at Haley's party last night and I guess I must have hit something. I don't know, whatever. It will go away." Nathan laughed at how clumsy she was. "Well, you just got to be more careful, baby. Try not to hurt yourself like that anymore." Nathan ushered her into the living room where all of his trophies and awards were plastered everywhere on the walls. Numerous basketball championships for the Tree Hill Ravens and MVP plaques. They took a seat on the couch adjacent to the fireplace. Nathan sat close to her and began to rub her shoulder, he could tell something was plaguing her but he couldn't figure out what. "What's wrong, Peyton? You just got the best news in the world and yet you look like someone just broke your heart. What's up?" Peyton stirred out of her trance, "Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong, I am just so worried about how I am going to leave this place behind for four years." She knew she was lying to him but she didn't want to let him know how she thought she got the bruise on her chest. They sat there talking about college and Tree Hill.

Peyton stayed only for a few more minutes then she kissed Nathan goodbye, an action that made her heart sink. She walked out to her car and she felt a presence looking at her. When she reached the door she pulled the handle and turned toward the house. She noticed Dan staring at her from his bedroom window. The thought of him watching her sent a shiver down her spine and she nearly fainted. It was him that she envisioned on top of her. "But how could I mistake him for Nathan? There is no similarities at all." She knew that there was no way she could have slept with Dan, but she was drunk so how could she be sure? Peyton drove out of the driveway and headed to Karen's Café. Karen, a petite brunette, stood behind the counter and served coffee to the three people who sat in front of her. The café was packed with all of its usual customers. Andy, the teacher from the college, sat near the window looking out into the street. He always thought of himself as a detective really though the business of the world was what his classroom was all about. He had been a regular for some time, always ordering a hot chocolate, even in the summer. The bell to the door rang and Karen looked up and saw her beau waltz in. Keith was a somewhat unattractive man with brown hair and a rugged sense of style. He slinked his way over to the counter and kissed Karen lightly on the cheek. "Hey, Kare. How's business today? I would have been here earlier had someone, hint hint, had remembered to wake me this morning." Karen giggled, "I am sorry Keith. You looked so peaceful I did not want to wake you. You did have a long day at the garage yesterday. I felt you needed your rest." Keith eyed her as he ordered a café latte with no foam. Karen made his drink and sat there chatting it up.

The bell rang again and Peyton walked inside. "Hey, Karen. Have you seen Lucas? I kinda need to speak with him." Karen thought for a moment as to where her son was, "Oh. I believe he is at the River Court, Peyton. Skills came over this morning and scooped him up. Is everything okay?" Peyton assured Karen that everything was fine and thanked her for the location of Lucas. Peyton jumped into her car and drove toward the River Court. Sure enough, Lucas was there along with Skills. Mouth was calling the game as always and Tim sat on the sidelines unsure of what was going on. He was the first one to notice her. "Hey, Peyton! The Tim has been waiting for you, meow!" Peyton laughed at his stubborn attempts to sound sexy and seductive. Lucas walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey girl. What's up?" She gripped her belt hoops tightly. "I kinda need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?" Lucas noticed the gleam of sadness in her eyes and agreed to go with her. "Hey, dog! Where you goin, man? We got a game to finish." Skills yelled as Lucas walked away. "Get Tim to take my spot. I'll be right back." They walked along the beach when Peyton broke the silence.

"I think I slept with Dan." Her shoulders raised as she cringed at the thought. Lucas wailed with laughter. "What the hell? Dan? My father, Dan? Is this a joke? How could you have slept with Dan? You don't even talk to him. Better yet you don't even like him, you said so yourself. Alright where is the camera cause this is too funny." Peyton grabbed him by the arm, " I am serious, Luke. You remember Haley's party last night? Well I remember going to her room and passing out. I woke up in the middle of the night with someone having sex with me and I could have sworn it was Nathan." Lucas looked at her, "Maybe it was Nathan, Peyton. You shouldn't jump the gun and assume Dan. Go ask Nathan if it was good or not, ha ha." She looked at him with tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I did ask Nathan. He told me he wasn't at the party. Which now that I remember it, he wasn't. And to add to the strangeness, Dan was watching me when I left his house this morning. I mean literally staring me into the ground. And, I can't be sure, but I think he was smiling. I don't know what to do." Lucas hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Does Nathan know?" Peyton shook her head "no". "Good, don't tell him anything until you are sure. If this did happen you have to take it right to Dan. Lets go to my house and talk about it further. Maybe we can piece together what really happened." Lucas placed both of his hands on her head and raised her eyes to his. "I promise you, you're my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids, and we have been through a lot: you having problems with Nathan, and me having problems with Haley. I am always here for you no matter what. I won't tell anyone anything that you told me. You can trust me on that." Peyton nodded and they walked back to her car. They drove to Lucas' house and sat down to talk.

I KNOW....I KNOW. My fic is a little off, but I decided to change some things. Instead I paired the couples this way: Nathan/Peyton, Lucas/Haley, Karen/Keith, and Brooke/Jake. Jake will be introduced in the coming chapters. I figured I would clear the air cause I am pretty sure it was confusing some of you. Please give nice reviews and I will begin chapter three tomorrow. Tootles for now.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Three

Peyton sat there spilling out every little detail she could remember from the night of the party. Lucas sat in awe as she described what happened and soaked up every part of information he could. "Ok. Peyton, you know for sure it was Dan? I mean sure, sure?" Peyton looked at him and nodded. "Well, the best thing for you is to approach Dan with this. I know it might be a bit uncomfortable for you, but you need to know the truth." She sat there staring at Lucas, "Remember when we were little, Luke? Things were so simple then. No love to worry about. Not worrying about something like this ever happening. Heh. I guess we all have to grow up huh? I'll talk to Dan, but how do I get rid of Nathan in order to talk to him alone? I feel like I am betraying him by not telling him and going behind his back." Lucas looked up from his cup of Pepsi. "What? No, Peyton you're not betraying him. Not by a long shot. You need to see what really happened and that is not betraying him. How do you think he would react if you told him that you slept with Dan and come to find out you didn't? How do you think you would feel losing Nate over something that didn't actually happen? No, if he loves you like I know he does, he will understand that you didn't consent to what happened. I believe it will all be okay." Peyton looked at him and hung her head. "Yeah, I would feel like dying if I lost him. But Luke, it's his father. What if he doesn't– you know what. I am just going to talk to Dan. I _need_ to know why and how this happened." Lucas gave her all the motivation that she needed to face the infamous Dan Scott.

Peyton left his house with all that she needed to hear. Lucas told her that he would invite Nathan to his house to watch the basketball game in order for her to talk to Dan. Debbie was going to be staying at the Café for Karen so she could have a night alone with Keith. Peyton knew that this was her only chance to get him alone. She arrived at his house at around 7:30 the time that the basketball game was starting. With all of the courage she could muster, she got out of her car and rang the doorbell. Dan answered in a black tank top and basketball shorts, which were by far too small for him. Peyton let out a slight giggle before staring him in the eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again. Haha, well I guess I was wrong. Come on in, Peyton."

She stepped inside and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Care for some wine? It's really good. 1868, good year." Peyton declined and asked him to sit. "I feel extremely uncomfortable being here without Nathan but I need to talk to you and just you. Um, the first question I need to have answered is 'were you at Haley's party two nights ago?" Dan drew in a deep breath, "Yes, I was at that particular party. Why do you ask?" His lips curled into the malicious grin Peyton saw on the face of her shadow lover. "Well, do you recall what happened that night? I woke up with a bruise and I–" Dan cut her off, "Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to get a little rough when I get what I want." He chuckled. Peyton looked at him in amazement. "It took balls at admit to that type of shit" she thought to herself. "Yeah, Peyton, I know why you are here. You wanted to know if we had sex at the party, right? Well we didn't only have sex... Haha I fucked your little brains out. And from the noise you were making, I am pretty sure you loved it." She sat there, still not believing what was coming out of his mouth. But she felt utterly fascinated with the movement of his lips as he described how it all came about. "You were pretty wasted but you knew who I was. I walked up to you and asked how the college search was going and then you told me to follow you. Before I knew it you were riding the shit out of me like a Kentucky Derby race horse. And the bruise on your chest came from when I switched positions and the knob from the bedpost fell on you. Sorry, but that's the price you pay for the time we had."

Peyton couldn't believe the things she was hearing. She couldn't stand to hear it any longer, she finally broke Dan's bragging, "Okay first of all I didn't enjoy it you sick bastard. Secondly, I am with your son, you know Nathan, yeah, he's my boyfriend, and under what circumstances do you, a 50-something year old man, come on you're not fooling anybody, have a high school party in the first place? You violated me and my body and it takes a true asshole to do that. I am going to the police, right after I tell your son what kind of father he really has." She stood up and took out her cell phone, she started to dial Nathan's cell number when Dan stood up and covered her hand over the keypad. He took a step closer to her body. Peyton stared at his mouth and inhaled the intoxicating cologne seeping from him. "You're not going to call anybody." He leaned in a kissed her gently. Peyton looked into his eyes and dropped her phone onto the floor. She lept into his arms and began to kiss him furiously. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and she moaned as she felt him get hard between her legs. They waltzed around the livingroom before collapsing onto the floor. Dan looked at her and realized that she shared the same lust as he did. They began to undress each other and Peyton climbed on top. This time he flipped her over and laid her on her back. He dug deep inside her and she felt like she was going to scream her lungs out. She screamed Dan's name over and over... As Nathan listened on the other end of her cell phone, he knew Peyton's voice at the climax of her orgasms. Lucas stared at him wondering what was going on. Nathan rose from the chair in Lucas' room, "Whoa, Nate. What's going on?" Luke could see the mixture of emotions stretched across his face. He watched as Nathan went from angry to agonizing pain. "I have to go home Luke..." Lucas looked at him and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going with you." They both ran out of the house and hopped in Nathan's car. They sped to the Scott residence where the lights in the livingroom were flickering with figures.

Uh Oh! I wonder what Nathan is going to do when he catches Peyton and Dan? Well you guys will just have to read and find out. I don't know where this story came from lol I DON'T FIND DAN REMOTELY ATTRACTIVE, but there is something about him on the show that made this my rendition. Oh well, I hope you guys aren't too creeped out and Chapter Four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Four:

Nathan pulled the keys from the ignition and sat there in suspense and sadness. He turned to Lucas who was just as curious as Nate was. Nathan looked back at the house as the figures in the livingroom disappeared. "Luke. I think I need to do this on my own. Peyton is my girlfriend and I need to talk to her alone." Lucas understood and motioned for Nathan to go inside. Nate inhaled deeply and opened the car door. He walked slowly up the steps to the front door which was left ajar. He cautiously walked inside, frightened of what he knew he was bound to discover. He made his way up the stairs and to his fathers room. The door creaked open and Nathan found nothing out of place. He began to walk to his room when a floorboard creaked. The noise startled Peyton, who was in the kitchen at the time, and she knew someone was in the house besides her and Dan. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the guest room to wake Dan. "Dan, someone is in the house..." She whispered. "We have to get out of here, it might be Deb, or Nathan." Dan rolled over away from her as he heard another floorboard creak above his head, which was Nathan's room. He jolted up and got his pants on. Peyton, still in her underwear, ran for the front door. Dan followed close behind her and closed the door quietly. As they ran to the car, Lucas watched from the darkness as he saw Peyton climb into Dan's BMW. They quickly sped off and Lucas just hung his head, "what have you done, Peyton?" He thought to himself.

Brooke was online selling more of her clothing line while Jake walked out from the shower. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hey baby. What you doing?" He asked while licking her neck. Brooke let out a giggle, "I am selling more of my clothes online. I can't believe what a success these shirts are. And the dresses? Wow, I never expected it to go this far. Look! I just sold 50 tanks." Jake was paying no attention to what she was saying, he was too busy fixated on her neck and ear. He slightly slid his tongue in her ear which made her jump. "Boy! If you don't stop, ha ha. You don't know what that does to me." Jake laughed and whispered in her ear, "Let's find out what it does to you." He slid his tongue in again and she whipped around and yanked the towel from around his waist. She stared at him, "Well. I can see what it's doing to you." She giggled and tackled him onto the floor. She sat on top of him as they began to make out. She played tricks with her tongue, licking in and out and gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Between her legs she could feel her thong getting

moist from being on him. Brooke could tell Jake was getting excited too, after all nibbling on his lip was his ultimate turn on. She could feel him growing under her skirt, she moaned and raised up to slide her thong to one side so she could put him inside her. They moaned in unison as Brooke rode back and forth. Jake tilted his head back breathing deeply and let out an excited noise. She whipped her hair back to one side as he leaned up and pulled up her shirt to expose her bare breasts. He began to suck on her hard nipples which made her moan louder. She was about to climax when her cell phone rang. "Oh.... no..... I better get that. Might be important." She got up and looked at the caller ID. The window said "Lucas Cell". Jake was disappointed while laying on the floor, still erect. Brooke answered. Lucas' voice on the other end made her confused. Jake watched as her eyes grew to whatever Lucas was saying. He rose from the floor and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. He returned to the livingroom as Brooke was putting her jacket on. "I have to go, Peyton is in trouble. We will continue this later on tonight okay, baby? I am so sorry to do this." Jake looked at her. "I understand. Go. Help Peyton. I'll wait for you. Besides, I have to get Jenny up and feed her. Call me when you're on your way home." Brooke ran over and kissed him. "I promise I won't be too long." Jake kissed her on the forehead, "Take as much time as you need." He spanked her as she walked out the door to her car.

Haley was at the Diner helping Debbie clean up the tables and refilling the coffee maker. The house band was just packing up their equipment for the night, as one of the singers approached for a last cup of coffee. "Hey sweet thing. Can I get another cup of joe? I would really appreciate it." Haley turned to him, "Sure, but please don't call me sweet thing. I have a boyfriend, Chris." Chris Keller looked at her, "It's an expression. I am gay anyways, so you're not my type." He let out a laugh. Haley returned with his coffee and stood there to chat with him. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were homosexual. I might have sounded like a real bitch. But I get a lot of guys in here calling me all kinds of names. From Sugar to Cupcake Bottom. And this is a café NOT a bar." She laughed. Chris stared over at the band. "See that one guy bagging up the extension cords?" Haley nodded, "Well, that's my boyfriend. He has been for about 2 years now. And no you didn't sound like a bitch. I have heard much worse." He laughed as well. Just as Debbie was about to leave the counter she heard a vibrating sound. She glanced near the cash register and saw Haley's cell phone. She picked it up and slid it down the counter. It stopped short of Haley's elbow. She reached over and looked at the window, it read "Baby Cell". She turned to Chris and said she had to take the call. Haley got on the phone with Lucas and he began to tell her all that happened. She gasped and asked where he was at. "I am with Nathan right now and I already called Brooke. We are all meeting at my house so we can try to figure this shit out. Come as soon as possible, okay." Haley agreed and hung up. She turned to Deb, "I have to go Deb. I already counted all the money in the register and locked the safe. All that needs to be done is turning out the lights and locking the doors, because Lucas is having a problem and I need to go." Deb agreed and gave her permission to leave. Chris said his goodbyes to Haley and walked out the shop. Haley grabbed her purse and jacket and walked outside to Karen's car which she loaned to Haley that night. She sped off toward Lucas' house.

When Brooke arrived at Lucas' house, Nathans car was already parked in the driveway. Brooke pulled in right behind it and got out the car. She got out and walked to the red bedroom door. Haley and Lucas were already there. "Where's Nathan? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Lucas looked up, "He's locked in the bathroom right now. He doesn't want to be bothered until he gets his shit together. It might be a while." Brooke sat down next to Haley. "Okay, so fill me in on what EXACTLY is going on. What did Peyton do?" Lucas and Haley looked at her and hung their heads. Lucas broke the silence and laid it all out in front of Brooke. While Nathan listened from the bathroom.

What is EXACTLY going on here LOL!!! I had fun writing this chapter, especially Jake and Brooke. Check back for updates!! R/R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Five

Peyton and Dan drove for hours trying to escape the city limits of Tree Hill. Peyton sat there in silence while a million thoughts ran through her head. Dan broke the silence, "Where are we going? We can't run forever." Peyton looked at him and shook her head, she had no idea what they were going to do. Dan pulled over. "Peyton. We have to go back. You have school, and I have... well I don't have shit other than my shop." Peyton looked at him, "We can't go back, Dan. People will know! I can't fac-." Dan pressed his finger to her lips. "No one will know. I promise you that. Just go to school and go home. I can watch you on your webcam when I want to see you and then if I want to really see you then we can go somewhere together. Its not the end of the world, Peyton." Dan kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Oh god. What about Nathan? I can't face him. What have I done?" Dan raised her eyes to meet his. "We will get through this, Peyton. Fuck Nathan. It's just the two of us, I promise you." He kissed her and then embraced her. "Ok?" He said while hugging her. He felt her nod yes and then he let her go and grabbed the wheel. He made a u-turn and headed back toward the sign "Now Entering Tree Hill."

"Wait.. Peyton slept with Dan? No, no fucking way she would never do that.. She hates Dan!" Brooke said while looking at Lucas. "It's true Brooke. Peyton came to me and told me that she slept with Dan at Haley's party. She said something about she was drunk and thought it was Nathan, but I told her.." A loud bang interrupted him. Nathan slammed the bathroom door behind him. "You told her what? To lie to me? To keep something this fucking important from me? What kind of brother are you, Luke? You could have told me this shit, but no I had to find out that MY girlfriend is fucking my father by hearing her moan over the damn phone!! I ought to beat the shit out of you!" With that, Nathan launched himself across the room. Lucas braced himself to tackle him, just as Haley and Brooke jumped in the way. Lucas jumped up from his bed, "Nathan.. CALM DOWN! I understand you're angry but beating up Lucas isn't gonna make anything better!" Brooke yelled, Nathan stood there. "I would've expected some shit like this from anybody but you Luke. You should have fucking told me." Lucas looked at him, "I told Peyton not to tell you anything unless she was absolutely sure that it was Dan. She was so concerned about losing you that she wanted to know what really happened before she said anything and she promised me not to tell anyone. I told her to go talk to him but I didn't know this was gonna happen. I'm sorry." Nathan scoffed. "Sorry? You're sorry? It's a little too late for that." Haley jumped in the middle of the two guys, "Isn't anyone concerned about where Peyton and Dan are? I mean, instead of sitting here arguing amongst yourselves and acting like you're gonna fight, which let's face it, you're not, shouldn't we be looking for them?" Brooke looked at Haley.. "Good point, Hales. Where should we start?" Nathan looked up from the floor. "The summer house."

Dan drove as fast as he could through Tree Hill while Peyton slept in the passenger seat. He headed toward the beach house that he and Deb used in the summer. He knew that Peyton needed a comfortable place to sleep, not in the car. The BMW's tires sunk a little in the dry sand as they pulled up. The house itself was beautiful. Two levels with a porch that circled the whole house. "Peyton? Baby? Wake up, we're at the summer house, you need to go in and get some rest." Peyton yawned and looked up. "THE SUMMER HOUSE! NO! No, Dan we have to leave! Nathan knows about this place and he will probably come here looking for us.. We have to go somewhere else." Dan sighed, "Now who's running Peyton? You just told me that we can't hide forever. Atleast this way if Nathan comes here looking for us, I will be with you and I will snap his fucking neck if he tries something. You have nothing to be afraid of, sweetie." Peyton felt the bottom of her stomach sink and she tasted vomit. "Ok. I trust you.. But what about Deb? She is bound to find out." Dan laughed, "You wanna know why Deb is with me? Money. I'll just pay her whatever she wants and she will go away. Our marriage is just for show. Now lets get you inside and in bed."

Dan walked up to the stairs carrying an exhausted Peyton in his arms. He jingled around to find the keys. He slid a golden key in the lock of the glass door and opened it. Quietly he walked back to the king size bed that him and his wife normally shared and laid Peyton down. Dan made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a tall glass of whiskey. Just as he finished pouring the last drop, a knock on his door startled him. Dan looked up to see the angelic face of Brooke Davis. "Open the door, Mr. Scott." Dan snickered, "No, I don't think I will. You're free to try and break it though.. A good B&E will look good on your permanent record." Brooke became angry, "How could you do this? To your own son. You're disgusting. Have you no fucking heart? Do you really think you can just take people? I don't see what Deb or– Peyton" she forced "sees in you." Dan turned his head slightly to the side. "Take people? Sweetie, I didn't take her, she came willingly... and boy did she come willingly. And if you're wondering what they see in me.. It is in two locations: One is right here." He pointed to his wallet. And the other one is right fucking here" he said while grabbing his crotch. "You wanna try it out?" Dan chuckled. Brooke's eyes widened. "You are despicable, revolting and an asshole! What you're doing is against the law. And were Peyton in her right mind she would slaughter you in your sleep. This isn't over Dan, we won't give up trying to get her back, you're on borrowed fucking time." Dan shrugged and shivered, "OOOHH. I am so scared of the Brat Pack. You,that little nerd and my disappointments just back the fuck off, or YOU will be on borrowed time." Dan turned and walked back to the bedroom sipping his whiskey and left Brooke standing at the door.

Peyton lay in the bed in silence, she just heard Dan Scott of all people say he wanted to be with her and for everyone to back off. "I can't believe he actually has feelings. Not just for me but feelings in general. He has always been such an asshole. Could I have been wrong about him all this time?" Dan walked through the bedroom door and climbed in bed with her. She pretended to be asleep, as Dan kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her curly locks. Peyton opened her eyes slowly and saw a completely different Dan Scott. He was so gentle and she could see the caring and compassion in his eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I heard all of that out there, with Brooke." Dan smirked. "I expected you would." Peyton leaned up on her elbow, "So that was just a show? You said those things just so I could hear them?" He shook his head, "No, not at all. I said them because I meant them. Look, I know I can be an dick at times.. And I mean a gigantic dick, but that is just my persona. When I am passionate about something or I really care about someone, I will do whatever I can to hold on to that person. And I really care about you. I just hope you're able to cut people out of your life, like I am." Peyton looked so confused. Could these words really be coming from the mouth of a man who used to make her cringe at the sound of his name? "Wow.. I don't know what to say Dan." She lowered her eyes from his. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head up, "You don't need to say anything. You need to go to sleep. Now go your sexy ass to bed." Peyton giggled, kissed him and rolled over. A smile still on her face and his arm draped over her waist.

Wow Dan is a stand up guy really lol atleast in this he is. Check back soon for more chapters, and stay with me cause this story is definitely going to have some twists, R/R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Six

Brooke drove back to Lucas' house hoping someone was there. Nathan had left to go check Peyton's house, Lucas to check their childhood hideout and Haley went to Trip. "No sign of their cars" thought Brooke. She sighed and slouched down in her seat when she saw the sign of headlights turning onto the street. Brooke leaned up and squinted her eyes to see who it was. Lucas' shaved head was visible in the street lamps. As Lucas pulled into his driveway Brooke hopped out of the car and ran to him. "Hey, Luke! I found them. Nathan was right, they are at his summer house on the beach. Dan was the usual dick and wouldn't let me in, but it was weird.. He seemed to really care about Peyton. I can't explain it." Lucas shut his car door and stopped walking to his house. "Cared for Peyton? Really? I have never known him to really care about anything except basketball and money." Just as Lucas was getting ready to stick his key in the door, Haley pulled up followed by Nathan a minute later. Nathan jumped out first and ran up to the house as Lucas and Brooke entered. "Hey I couldn't find–" Lucas stopped him, "They are at the summer house Nate. Brooke saw Dan there, I don't think she saw Peyton. You didn't see Peyton with him did you, Brooke?" Brooke shook her head. "I only saw him, but he wouldn't unlock the door and let me in so I assume she was there with him. He seemed very defensive... and disgusting." Brooke shuddered when remembered the gesture Dan made to her. Haley looked at the others, "So.. What do we do now?" Lucas hung his head and shrugged. Nathan, who was looking out the window thought of an idea. He wasn't going to share it with the others just yet, "I don't know" he replied, not taking his eyes off of the street outside. "But we have to do something, and fast."

The ocean air swept over Peyton and could hear the buoys outside and seagulls squawking through the open windows. She rose out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She rummaged through the cabinets looking for a spare packaged toothbrush. "Jackpot!" she exclaimed as she opened the bathroom pantry door and saw a new toothbrush. She happened to notice an orange prescription bottle hidden in the back. Sawyer curiosity struck and she retrieved it to read the label. "Deborah Scott.." Peyton read aloud, "..Prozac? Take one every 4-6 hours as needed for depression. Oh wow, Deb is depressive? Well who the hell didn't know that. Pill popping ass." Peyton chuckled as she placed the bottle back. The smell of bacon wafted through the bathroom and Peyton followed the smell to the kitchen. She found Dan cooking breakfast. He had already made her scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and fresh fruit was laid out for her as well. "Good morning sleepyhead." Dan said with enthusiasm. "Can this really be happening? Dan Scott.. The biggest jerk in Tree Hill is making me breakfast and being polite? Am I in a dream?" Dan cracked up laughing, "No, this isn't a dream. I told you last night, when I love someone I am a completely different person." Peyton gulped. "Love? You didn't say love last night, Dan." Dan whipped around from the stove to face her. "Yeah I did. Didn't I?" Peyton shook her head smiling. "Oh, well love.. Like.. Same thing." Peyton giggled and ate a strip of bacon, "I 'like' you too Dan." She could see a smile smear across his face. "Don't forget, you got your graduation tomorrow." Peyton started choking on her pancakes. "I can't-" she coughed, "I can't go back to school here, even for graduation! Hello? Nathan and everyone else goes to Tree Hill High, no way!" Dan turned, "Who are those people to you? If they were truly your friends and loved you they would let you be happy. Fuck them. Act like you don't know them. Cut them out, I am already in the process of cutting Deb out. I called the divorce lawyer this morning.. He's typing up the papers as we speak. Everything will be fine." Peyton was in shock, "he's divorcing Deb over me? Are you fucking serious?" she thought. "You're right, Dan. If they were my friends they would want me to be happy. Fuck 'em." She shrugged on the outside, but on the inside she was crying at the thought of cutting the people she loved out of her life.

"Finish up your food, I have a surprise for you." Dan said after finishing his breakfast. He took one final sip of his coffee before dumping the remainder down the kitchen drain. Peyton swallowed her last bit of eggs before slumping in her chair. "I hope it's not more food.. Oh my god I couldn't eat another bite, I am so full. UGH!" she said taking deep breath. "Haha! No it's not more food. Why don't you go get dressed and meet me outside on the deck... and hurry." Dan smirked. Peyton wondered what Dan might have up his sleeve now. "Let's recap shall we: Dan is attracted to me, we had sex at a party, sex in his guest bedroom, he's divorcing Deb, said he loved me, and made me an amazing breakfast. I don't think there is more he can do." Peyton thought, putting on one of Dan's t-shirts. "Tree Hill Bulldogs" the shirt read and Peyton scoffed, "great." She went to the glass door and opened it up to join Dan on the patio.

Peyton looked around and saw that there was a 40 foot yacht sitting at the dock and Dan was on the bow. "Hey! Wanna take a ride, gorgeous?" Peyton, filled with excitement, shook her head 'yes' frantically and began to run to the boat Peyton climbed onboard and was met with a glass of champagne and a shirtless Dan. "Hey, beautiful. How do you like this?" he outstretched his hand over the boat. "Dan, you didn't have to do this.. But it is beautiful. And you look so fucking sexy." Peyton giggled and hugged him tightly. He raised her lips to meet his. So much passion behind his kiss, Peyton was caught off guard but soon gave as much passion back. She began to play with his tongue, sucking and nibbling on it. Dan bit her gently on her bottom lip and she let out a slight giggle. He laid her down on the bed that was on the deck and began to remove her clothes. He flipped her onto her stomach as he penetrated deep inside of her. She let her moans out so loud as Dan thrusted fast and hard into her from behind. Dan slid his hand on her back toward her head, wrapped his hand tightly in her golden curls and yanked her back till her back arched. He began thrusting faster as he came, Peyton screamed with pleasure as she climaxed too. Peyton was shocked and yet very intrigued at this little sexual encounter they just had. She never thought she would be having sex so.. In the open. Little did she know, the day was not yet over.

Having a little writers block. Hopefully I can post chapter Seven soon. I hate not knowing what to write. Anyways, I know this chapter was a little boring, it will get better, I promise. Please R/R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever.

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get dull in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Seven

Peyton awoke to the gentle waves crashing against the yacht. She looked around but Dan was nowhere in sight but she noticed a rose on the mattress next to her. She raised the flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet aroma, and then grabbed the champagne and poured herself another glass. Glaring out at the open ocean she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, still wrapped in a sheet she sat there awaiting Dan's embrace. Just as she expected she felt strong arms wrap around her and gently kiss her on the top her head. "This is so beautiful." She said squeezing his forearm. "Not as beautiful as you." a familiar voice said. Peyton spun around with such force it knocked the man off his balance. "NATHAN!? What the fuck are you doing here?!" She yelled clutching at the sheet covering her naked frame, as Nathan got to his feet. Dan emerged from the control room. "Damn Nate! You didn't have to scare her to death." Peyton looked from Dan to Nathan. "You knew he was here?" Dan chuckled to himself, "Of course I did. Who do you think was driving the boat?'' Nathan shrugged and smiled. Peyton felt the vomit rising in the back of her throat, "oh my god! So you saw me and Dan–" she didn't want to say the words 'making love'. "Fucking... I think that's the word you're looking for. Fucking." Dan said, laughing. Nathan joined the laughter as Peyton stood there horrified. Hadn't he said he loved her? Wasn't he getting a divorce to be with her? Why was Nathan there?

"Well I'm thinking you might have some questions. Which is to be expected. Haha." Dan said lighting a cigarette. Peyton looked around and saw that there were no signs of land anywhere. She was alone. "I only want to know why?" she said as she put her clothes back on. "Well.. Do you remember back like 5 years ago, you cheated on me with that guy, Derrick? Well you told me you were sorry, yadda yadda. I swore I'd get back at you for breaking my heart. And who's the best at revenge?" Nathan pointed at Dan. Dan raised his glass of champagne in the air, as if to toast himself. "I am!" He chuckled. "When Nathan failed to think of a proper plan, he asked for my help. At the party, Nathan was there.. While I waited in the car. We spiked your drink and Nathan took you into the bedroom. Then I took over. Nathan thought the best way to get back at you would be psychologically. I didn't object, hell I was getting some ass. So I told you the things you wanted to hear. How much I loved you. I was divorcing Deb, for you. Saying all of those things to Brooke. Nate, man you should've seen Brooke's face.. Priceless. I made you fall in love with me, to break your heart like you did to Nathan." Dan went over to stand next to his son.

Before Peyton could say anything in response, Nathan's cell phone began to ring. He pulled the iPhone out of his pocket, "It's Luke. Probably wondering where I'm at. Lemme take this. Watch her." Dan reached behind his back and pulled out a silver .45 Glock, and pointed it at her. "Keep your mouth shut, you scream.. I will shoot you in your beautiful fucking face." Peyton stood there, silent as tears streamed down her face. Were they going to kill her? She thought. 'No, way. They wouldn't do that. Nathan loves me. I know he does. Doesn't he?' Thoughts ran through her head as she stood there face to face with a man that just the day before said he loved her. And just hours ago she was making sweet love to him and now he had a gun pointed at her face.

Nate returned to Dan's side. "What did you tell Luke?" Dan asked looking away from a terrified Peyton, but still pointing the gun at her. "I told him I was at Grandpa's. Needed to think." Nathan's cold stare pierced Peyton's heart. This wasn't going to end well.. She could feel it. "Look, I know I hurt you, and I am VERY sorry for that. Just take me back to shore, and I will leave Tree Hill. Forever I promise you." Nathan shook his head and grabbed the gun from Dan. "Promise me, huh? I'm afraid I can't do that, Peyton. See you cheated on me not once, but twice. You say you're sorry.. I don't believe you. And my father has a reputation to uphold. He doesn't need some gutterslut running to the press." Peyton looked at Nathan, "I wouldn't do that. I–" He raised a hand and cut her off. "It doesn't matter anymore, Peyton. I'm over it now. You're a liar, and a whore. I love you.." he paused, "I loved you. But it's time to go. Goodbye, Peyton. Say hi to your mother for me." And with that, Nathan pulled the trigger.

Is she alive? I don't know. You're just gonna have to wait and find out. A special thanks to my friend Ana, she gave me the inspiration too "kill" off Peyton. But is it permanent? Please R/R!!!


End file.
